Noir et cible
by Talii Kirschtein
Summary: 2 niñas, 1 rey malvado y el destino de un reino en sus manos. Estilo steampunk.
1. Chapter 1

Hola hola gente bonita :3

Hoy les traigo una el prólogo de un proyecto que se me ocurrió hace poco viendo una imagen de Marco como un cyborg *U* será algo estilo steampunk y habrá LevixHanji, MarcoxOC y JeanxOC.

Espero que les guste este pre estreno y esperen para el estreno oficial el próximo lunes :3

Sin más que decir les dejo este avance :)

Disclaimer: SNK es propiedad de Isayama-san

La mujer escapaba de la policía a toda velocidad, cruzaba los callejones como un rayo, tratando de huir de esa gente que la perseguía, en sus brazos llevaba a 2 pequeñas niñas a las que rescató de un horrible destino y a las que pretendía darles una nueva vida fuera de ese corrupto e injusto lugar.

.

.

.

-Dra. Zoe, puede dejar a las niñas en esa camilla por favor- la castaña dudaba con las pequeñas aun en sus brazos.

-¿Q-que les haran?- pregunto la mujer algo nerviosa.

-lo necesario para el bien del rey- habló el hombre que era algo asi como su supervisor. Ella caminó con las 2 pequeñas hasta la camilla y miró sobre su hombro al supervisor, este esperaba ancioso junto a una gran computadora con palancas y botones para llevar acabo su preciado plan. La doctora respiró profundamente y dejo a las pequeñas en la camilla, caminó de regreso hacia el hombre, lo miró directamente a los ojos con una mirada de desprecio y después fue hacia los controles. Movió muchas palancas y apretando algunos botones por fin terminó, se puso sus gogles y suspiró de nuevo.

-preparese- dijo ella tomando una especie de control, el hombre se acercó a la doctora y esta le dió el control, el hombre rió burlón.

-adiós para siempre mocosas del demonio- alcanzó a decir antes de presionar el botón pero sorpresivamente nada resultó, el supervisor se giro para mirar a la doctoray esta estaba sonriendo.

-¿Que esta sucediendo?- preguntó furioso, ella solo rió y con un rápido movimiento sacó una daga de su bota y con ella amenazó al supervisor, este solo retrocedió y tropezó con un cable haciendo que la maquina hiciera un cortó y saliera humo. La doctora corrió y tomó a las niñas en sus brazos, el inútil del supervizor seguía tirado pero antes de que la mujer saliera del lugar ella le dió una patada en la cara haciendo que el se desmayara.

La castaña trató de salir hullendo por los oscuros pasillos del lugar pero los guardias ya estaban buscando al causante del corto en el laboratorio. Ella regresó al laboratorio y salió por una especie de salida oculta detrás de una de las maquinas del lugar.

Un túnel la llevó hasta uno de los jardines del enorme lugar, esperó a que todos los guardias se fueran y siguió su camino para salir de la especie de castillo. Caminó sigilosamenta hasta que sintió como alquien la tomaba por detrás y le tapaba la boca.

-suelta-me- trató de safarze.

-shhh, tranquila, te ayudaré a salir- dijo su captor.

-¿Levi?- preguntó ella.

-si, ahora sigueme y salvemos a esas niñas- dijo el chico guiandola a una salida del gran castillo.

Levi Rivaille era uno de los pocos trabajadores honestos del castillo, el fué el primero en enterarse de lo que representaban las bebés para el rey y su seguridad y el primero en informarle a la joven doctora.

Salieron por la parte menos concentrada de guardias y se dirigieron a la enorme ciudad. Comenzaron correr a toda velocidad por las estrchas calles, solo querian llegar a la salida de la enorme ciudad.

Sina era una enorme ciudad dentro de una gigantesca cúpula de metal rodeada por 5 ríos que llevaban al exterior que solo los aventureros viajeros se atrevían a visitar. Ya que Levi y Zoe siempre habían vivído dentro de la gran cúpula, esta sería la primera vez que verían el exterior, o eso era lo que ellos esperaban.

Escucharon a la policía mas serca de ellos y pronto no tendrían a donde escapar. Levi se detubo un momento y se puso a pensar.

-enano ¿Que haces? Tenemos que salir de aqui- dijo la desesperada doctora.

-exacto, ustedes salgan- dijo mirandola con determinacion.

-no te voy a dejar aqui- sonó desesperada la chica y esa desesperación creció mas cuando escucharon aun mas serca a la policía.

-lárgate de aqui, cuatro ojos- dijo para después acercarse, besarle la frente y dejarla verlo sonreir por primera y tal ez ultima vez.

-salvalas de este feo destino- terminó diciendo y llendose del lugar.

.

.

.

La doctora estaba agotada pero no se rendiría tan facilmenta, no hasta que las pequeñas estuvieran seguras. Siguió una pequeña calle de los barrios bajos de la gran ciudad, la gente la veía correr como alma que lleva el diablo pero no le prestaban mucha atención. Siguió hasta que llegó a un muelle en uno de los ríos, corrió hasta que encontró un barco carguero y con dificultad subió. Después de unos instantes, el barco sonó el silvato para anunciar su partida y comenzó a andar. La doctora miró la ciudad mientras el barco avanzaba y no pudo evitar sentirse triste, triste por sus amigos, por Levi, por todos los recuerdos que en ella dejaba y por lo que ahora abandonaba.

Miró a las pequeñas y sonrió, ahora ella se encargaría de criarlas y darles una buena vida, una vida alejada de los problemas que su destino les hubiera deparado.

El barco salió por un gran portón y después de encandilar a la mujer con la brillante luz del exterior, se abrió paso en el gran río dejando ver los nuevos paisajes para las afortunadas chicas...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bieeeen espero les haya gustado mucho y les agradecería sus reviews con opiniones sobre este proyecto :3

Los amo mis lectores!

Au revoir!


	2. Chapter 2

Aló gente bonita de FF, aqui esta el capitulo 1 de este nuevo fic :3

No hay mucho que decir, solo un saludo a el grupo Levihanji fans *U* los quierooo.

En fin, aqui les dejo el 1er capitulo, espero que sea de su agrado.

Disclaimer: SNK es propiedad de Hajime-san :)

El comienzo del viaje...

-muahahahaha mi robot solo necesitaba esto- una chica morena de largos cabellos negros sacaba de un horno una especie de engrane, sonreia triunfal haciendo que hasta los grandes lentes oscuros de sus gogles resplandecieran. Habían pasado ya unos dias despues de navidad, sus queridos amigos le regalaron un pequeño libro donde venian algunos planos para poder construir muchos estilos de robots y justamente el que ella queria construir venia entre todos esos planos. Por fin tendria su preciado robot con inteligencia artificial.

La cocina era todo un desastre, el horno estaba completamente quemado y con olor a aceite y a taller de herrero, la mesa estaba quemada de un lado y repleta con herramientas y muchos tipos de engranes y ni hablar del piso.

La chica no paraba de reir como niña con juguete nuevo cuando escuchó ruido afuera.

-no puede ser, nadie me ayuda con todo esto- se detuvo en seco y dejó de reir, los nervios comenzaron a crecer, miró a su alrededor y quiso desaparecer en ese momento. Ahora tendría que lidiar con el mal humor de su hermana. Trató de idear un plan rápido para escapar a su laboratorio pero antes de analizar la situacion la puerta se abrió dejando ver lo que mas temia o mejor dicho, a quien mas temia y mas en esa situacion. Una chica de cabello corto castaño, ojos aqua y piel palida como la nieve apareció en el umbral de la cocina, su cara tenia algunas manchas de algo que parecia ser grasa, en sus brazos llevaba algunas bolsas repletas de comida y su cara no parecia la de una chica feliz. La morena contuvo la respiracion por unos segundos, trataba de pensar en alguna excusa buena para safarse del asunto pero no podría y por mas que lo intentara no lo lograría.

La chica castaña se quedó petrificada aun con las bolsas en brazos, su expresion era de horror, con su mirada pareció recorrer todos los rincones de la cocina, ni las cucarachas podian esconderse de esa mirada furiosa que ahora reinaba en el ambiente. Su mirada viajó por toda la cocina y se detuvo en lo mas importante: el horno. El aparato estaba hecho un desastre, parecía que lo hubieran usado durante 1 semana seguida y no lo hubieran lavado. La chica moreda tragó saliva y cerró los ojos.

-Carol...- la voz aterradora de la castaña hizo estremecer a la joven chica del engrane que solo quería salir huyendo de ahi.

-Carol ¿Que pasó aqui?- pregunto de nuevo con la tétrica voz.

-n-nada- la chica respondió con dificultad, la voz le temblaba y parecia que sus pies se habian clavado al piso porque no podia moverse.

-¡¿nada?!- la castaña se giró rapidamente hacia su hermana clavando su profunda mirada aqua en ella, los gogles de Carol solo calleron de sus ojas hasta su cuello y ella volvió a tragar saliva.

-lo limpiaré- respondió rapidamente para evitar una discusion.

-ooo pero claro que lo haras ¡Haslo de una vez! ¡¿Como rayos se te ocurrió hacer experimentos hoy?!- preguntó la chica dejando las bolsas encima de la sucia mesa.

-pero|-

-¡Pero nada!- la castaña comenzó a quitar las cosas de la mesa -hoy es la cena de año nuevo y solo a ti se te ocurre hacer experimentos hoy, ademas tengo que preparar la cena y tus desastres no me ayudan en nada-

-Juliette, no te enojes, lo arreglaré- Carol trataba de no hacer enfurecer mas a su hermana.

-mejor no digas nada y ayudame- la furia de la ojiaqua fue disminuyendo hasta que las 2 quedaron en silencio levantando el desorden que habia dejado Carol.

Esa noche tendrian muchos invitados y mucha comida que preparar y tenian que apresurarse, las peleas no ayudarian en nada.

-Juli...- llamó la morena cientifica.

-¿Que quieres?- preguntó mientras levantaba algunos trozos de metal que habia en el suelo serca del horno.

-umm podrias... ¿Podrias ayudarme a armar mi robot? Despues...- lo ultimo lo dijo casi en un susurro, Juliette la miró con una ceja alsada y sin decir nada.

-por favor- volvió a susurrar la chica morena.

-si la cena sale bien te ayudo- habló Juliette -pero apresurate a limpiar ya- carol sonrió ampliamente y se apresuró a recoger y limpiar para poder armar su preciado robot.

Carol y Juliette Hanji eran dos jovenes diferentes que vivian junto a su madre adoptiva en un pueblo llamado Trost ubicada en la costa. Llegaron ahi una fria mañana de invierno junto con su madre cuando apenas eran una pequeñas bebés. Carol Hanji era una chica curiosa y animada que desde pequeña amaba los experimentos al igual que su madre, desde pequeña adoraba hacer descubrimientos por ella misma y jugar con cosas nuevas. Creció para convertirse en una chica linda de piel canela y largo cabello que a simple vista solo era una mujer comun y corriente y eso era lo que atraia a los hombres, pero al conocerla todos se iban ya que su curiosidad y locura los abrumaba. A ella no le interesaba mucho ese tipo de relaciones ya que desde pequeña juró entregarse a sus investigaciones y a su arduo trabajo.

Por otro lado estaba Juliette Hanji, la ruda mecánica con cara de princesa, asi la llamaban algunos chicos que se habian topado con ella y la habian hecho enojar. Como su hermana ella tambien era curiosa, pero a diferencia de Carol ella se intereso por la fisica y la mecánica, le encantaba armar y desarmar cosas y con lo que desarmaba creaba objetos extraordinarios, era tan buena que muchos chicos comenzaron a tratarla mal lo cual era un grave error porque aunque se veia como niña inocente por fuera, era una ruda mujer por dentro. Cuando creció puso su taller en el pueblo al cual llegaba mucha gente para reparar algunos artefactos que parecian inserbibles pero al final ella los dejaba como nuevos.

Nadie nunca preguntó de donde venian o quienes eran, solo las trataron como a cualquier otro habitante del lugar.

.

.

Ya era de noche en el pueblo y las calles ya se veian iluminadas por candiles y velas dandole un aspecto acogedor al lugar. En la casa de las Hanji por fin lograron acabar la cena y todo estaba listo, por suerte la señora Hanji llegó temprano a su casa y ayudó a sus atareadas hijas que trabajaban como si no hubiera un mañana. La mesa estaba puesta, la comida lista y solo quedaba arreglarse y esperar a los invitados.

-Carol ¿A quienes invitaste?- preguntaba la chica de piel blanca mientras sentia caer el agua caliente en su piel y limpiaba sus manchas de grasa de la piel.

-invité a Sasha, Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Nanaba, Mike y Connie- se oyó del otro lado de la puerta.

-¡¿A Mike y A connie?!- preguntó ansiosa la mecánica bajo la regadera.

-si ¿Por?- Carol buscaba ropa que ponerse que no tuviera manchas de sus sustancias raras y que se viera descente.

-n-no no, por nada- un fuerte suspiro de oyó en el lugar y Carol rió mirando hacia la puerta del baño.

-no me digas que aun te pones nerviosa con ellos- una suave risita escapó de sus labios.

-¡claro que no!- el grito de nerviosismo de Juliette se hizo presente y Carol de burló.

-hahahaha tranquila, no te alteres-

-pues no me alteres- se volvió a escuchar en el baño y aunque no la viera, Carol sabía que la cara de Juliette era color rojo y no precisamente por el agua caliente que salia de la regadera.

.

.

Despues de algunos preparativos y esperar algunas horas llegó el momento en el que los invitados habian de llegar. Las chicas y la jefa de familia esperaban pacientes cuando uno a uno empezaron a llegar, Armin fue el primero ya que era su vecino, despues llegaron Eren y Mikasa los cuales vivian juntos y les gustaba llegar temprano, por ultimo llegaron Sasha, Connie, Nanaba y Mike quienes aparentemente eran como una pareja "doble", Nanaba salia con Mike y Connie con Sasha y al parecer jamas se separaban, siempre estaban juntos los cuatro.

Todo fue relativamente normal en la cena, Juliette estuvo tranquila apesar de estar serca de sus 2 amores platonicos y Carol no hizo estallar nada, todo fue bueno hasta que en las tipicas platicas de amigos salió el tema del origen de las 2 hermanas.

-Señora Hanji ¿y como fue que adoptó a Carol y a Juli?- preguntó curioso Connie, ella jamás hablaba de ese tema y a todos les daba curiosidad, hasta a las hermanas ya que siempre que le preguntaban algo asi a su madre ella les cambiaba de tema porque al parecer era incomodo.

La madre de las chicas las miró y luego miró a los demas, trató de hablar pero los recuerdos la abrumaron y algunas lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos. La noche acabó bien, los invitados decidieron irse para no molestar mas a la señora Hanji y dejaron solas a la familia.

-mamá ¿Estas bien?- preguntó Juliette mientras recogia algunos platos de la mesa.

-si- suspiró la mujer sentada en un sillón, las chicas siguieron ocupadas cuando de repente su madre las llamó.

-niñas, tengo que contarles algo, vengan- las dos muchachas se miraron extrañadas y fueron donde su madre, se sentaron a sus costados y esperaron a que hablara.

-yo jamás les he contado como es que llegaron a mi vida- dijo la mujer despues de unos momentos de silencio, las muchachas solo escuchaban atentas.

-veran, cuando yo tenia su edad, hace 18 años, yo trabajaba en el castillo de Sina como cientifica a cargo de muchos de los esperimentos que ahi se hacian- las chicas no dijeron nada, solo continuaron escuchando -fui elegida desde muy pequeña por mi intelecto superior, segun las autoridades de Sina. Ahi conoci muchas personas, tanto malas como buenas, entre ellas estaba Levi Rivaille. El era un muchacho que al igual que yo fue apartado de la gente y llevado al catsillo por sus habilidades, que al contrario mio, eran en combate. El se convirtió en guardia real del rey y yo doctora en jefe, los dos hicimos un fuerte lazo y entre nosotros habia una relacion demasiado rara como para ser sentimental pero se le acercaba mucho. Un dia que nos vimos en un decanso el me contó que el rey iba a tener 3 hijos de sus 3 esposas, una era del norte en Shinganshina, otra era del sur en Karts y la otra del mismo centro en Sina. Las primeras en nacer fueron dos pequeñas niñas, nacieron exactamente el mismo dia haciendolas de cierta forma gemelas, pero eso al rey no le pareció, el queria a un primogenito hombre, asi que esperó a la 3ra esposa. Ella dió a luz a un niño pero muy debil para vivir, a pesar de eso el rey lo mantuvo en cuidados intensivos con mi gente. Las 2 esposas madres de las 2 herederas directas se enfurecieron ya que el rey no respetaba las leyes y dejaba de lado a las pequeñas princesas. Un dia las mujeres armaron un alboroto en el castillo y lamentablemente el rey las mando matar y lo hizo ver como una pelea de discordia entre las 2 dejando asi libres de sospecha a el, a su 3ra esposa y al debil principe, solo faltaba deshacerse de las princesas para no poner en peligro su reinado y el de su hijo barón. Una noche las llevaron a mi laboratorio y me pidieron que me deshiciera de ellas pero sabiendo la injusticia que el rey habia cometido las rescaté. Con ayuda de Rivaille salí del lugar pero el fue atrapado para darme tiempo de escapar- la mujer guardó silencio por un momento impacientando a las muchachas.

-¿y despues?- preguntó Carol.

-y despues llegué aqui y las crié como mis hijas- sonrió melancolica.

-Nosotras...- habló Juliette.

-si, ustedes son esas niñas- terminó de decir la mujer.

-y... ¿Por que nos dices esto ahora?- Carol no terminaba de entender muy bien.

-hace unas semanas falleció el rey de Sina y el principe mandó buscar a las 2 princesas desaparecidas- las chicas se tensaron -quiero que se vayan de aqui, me encontrarán a mi pero a ustedes no. Quiero que se vallan lejos y no dejen que nadie las encuentre- habló seriamente la mujer.

-no te vamos a dejar- Juliette se puso de pie y miró a su madre severamente.

-no tienen opción- dijó la mujer casi en un susurro.

-si hay otra- Carol hizo que su madre y su hermana la miraran -crearemos una revolucion y daremos justicia a Sina y a todos- Juliette sonrió.

-no hagan eso chicas-

-no, madre, lo haremos- Las dos muchachas estaban decididas, no dejarian que esa clase de cosas siguieran pasando, darian batalla por los demas y por recuperar lo que les pertenecía.

Al dia siguiente salieron en camino a Sina en un viaje en zepelin en compañia de el unico que habia ido ahi, Armin, y dejando ala señora Hanji en compañia del robot de Carol que Juliette le ayudó a construir. Asi empezó su viaje hacia la aventura que cambiaría sus vidas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Listooo! Asi empieza todo esto que será un poco enredado, tal vez haya muchas dudas pero ya se iran resolviendo despues ;)

Gracias por leer y por sus valiosos reviews.

Es todo por hoy!

Feliz año nuevo a todos!

Au revoir!


	3. Chapter 3

Aló gentesita de FF, les traigo el nuevo capitulo de esta historia, va con dedicatoria para algunas chicas de Levihanji fans ;)

Espero que les guste, comenzamos!

Disclaimer: SNK es propiedad de Isayama-san.

Conociendo gente nueva...

La luz de los rayos del sol entraba por los grandes ventanales de la cupula en la gran biblioteca, hacia mas calida la estancia en ese frío y grande lugar. Un chico de cabello bicolor y alborotado dormia cobre algunos papeles, libros y cadernos que se encontraban en un escritorio del mismo sitio. Para el habia sido una larga noche en vela, llena de investigaciones, apuntes, dibujos y algo de estrés, ya que algunas cosas a investigar no se encontraban en los libros que el creía y tenía que buscar mas a fondo en ese inmenso mar de libros.

Los rayos del sol tocaban delicadamente su rostro y brazos haciendolo disfrutar de su calides y disfrutando aun mas su descanso. Estaba profundamente dormido cuando se escuchó la gran puerta de la biblioteca siendo abierta, un hombre alto de cabello rubio entró al lugar seguido de un muchacho con una extraña mascara de un lado derecho y una boina.

-ahi esta- sonrió el muchacho de la mascara mirando al agotado chico que dormía sobre los apuntes.

-hey Jean, muchacho, despierta- el hombre rubio se acercó y lo sacudió un poco para despertarlo pero este solo se movió entre sus papeles y emitió un sonido de molestia.

-Jean despierta, iremos al castillo del rey- el chico de la mascara habló con la esperanza de que Jean despertara pero no hubo resultado. El hombre rubio sonrió y lo agitó aun mas.

-¡despierta ya!- le dijo mientras lo movía, de repente el chico abrió los ojos y por la confusión trató de levantarse rápido pero perdió el equilibrio y se calló al suelo llevandose con el algunos papeles que estaban sobre el escritorio. El chico de la mascara y el hombre rubio rieron al er la escena, siempre pasaba lo mismo con el investigador pero jamás se cansarian de los resultados que venían tras tratar de levantar a Jean.

Los 3 se dirigieron al castillo que quedaba relativamente serca de la gran biblioteca, caminaron por las callesitas que llevaban a la recidencia del rey, el bello cielo azul le daba una buena vista al paisaje de la ciudad, el castillo en la cima de la colina serca de la biblioteca, todas las casas hacia abajo, los 5 rios divisandose rodeando el castillo y la ciudad y al final la gran muralla que protegia la ciudad la cual fue el remplazo de la antigua cúpula de metal que antes cubría la gran ciudad de Sina. Los 3 hombres entraron al gran castillo y fueron presentados al joven rey por uno de los cortesanos, el los resivió con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y les informó el motivo de su llamado.

-buenos días mis queridos subditos- saludo haciendo una reverencia y ellos le respondieron de igual manera.

-nos dijeron que nos necesitaba urgentemente, su majestad- el hombre rubio se dirigió al rey y este asintió sonriendo.

-asi es señor Smith, necesito de la ayuda de usted y sus dos muchachos para ayudar con la investigación de las 2 profugas de la ley- el hombre asintió y el rey prosiguió -eh escuchado que ustedes son de los mejores investigadores y los quiero contratar para ayudarme a guiar algunas tropas en los al rededores del reino y encontrar a esas dos sabandijas...- ellos escucharon con atencion, pero apesar de lo que decía el rey era importante, Jean no prestaba mucha atención, pensaba que el rey era un muchacho mimado que solo se preocupaba por sus intereses y no los del pueblo como el pretendia.

-...asi que le agradecería que me ayudara haciendo investigaciones en su gran biblioteca- terminó por fin de hablar a lo que el señor Smith aceptó, el joven de la mascar solo asintió sin mucho animo y Jean solo rodó los ojos. Acabada la plática con el rey se retiraron de regreso a su biblioteca no muy contentos por la tarea que el rey le habia encomendado.

-¿Por que tenemos que obedecer a ese niño mimado?- replicó Jean mientras iban caminando hacia su hogar.

-no deberias referirte a si a su majestad- el chico de la mascara lo miró con una mueca de desagrado y negó con la cabeza.

-pff majestad...- Jean bufó y seiguió caminando con las manos sobre la cabeza.

-Marco tiene razón, no deberias hablar haci del rey- el señor Smith reprendió al castaño pero este siguió su camino mientras silbaba, Marco y el señor Smith suspiraron y lo siguieron.

Al llegar a la biblioteca encontraron la comida ya hecha sobre una gran mesa, sin pensarlo dos veces fueron a lavarse y se sentaron a la mesa.

-Jannie se lució hoy con la sopa- rió Jean mientras comia de su plato.

-ella es una gran cocinera- habló orgulloso Marco sin quitarse la mascara.

-claro que si, pues si la hice yo- en ese momento los 3 hombre miraron hacia la puerta y ahi estaba una pequeña chica de largos cabellos negros y ondulados, vestía ropa de hombre y llevaba encima un delantal blanco, en sus manos tenía unas jarras de agua y se acercó a los comenzales que solo reían por el orgulloso caracter de la muchachita.

Cuando terminaron el señor Smith se retiró a seguir con sus investigacione dejando solos a los muchachos y la chica morena.

-vagos, necesito cosas para la cena y ayuda para cargar bolsas- dijo mirando seriamente a los chicos, Marco rió y asintió mientras Jean solo bufó y de mala gana aceptó, despues de todo ella era quien les cocinaba y algo de ayuda era una pequeña forma de agradecer lo que hacía por ellos.

Fueron hacia el pueblo donde se encontraban los mercados serca de uno de los ríos, ahi llegaban los barcos y zepelines llenos de mercancía y turistas, era un lugar bueno para entretenerse mientras se hacía el mandado. Los 3 jovenes llegaron al mercado y comenzaron a escoger verduras, pescados, frutas y mas cosas para el festín que Jannie estaba acostumbrada a preparar en la cena. Tras un largo rato de un lado a otro se sentaron en unas bancas sercanas a el puerto de zepelines y decidieron descansar mientras veian llegar a los nuevos habitantes y turistas de la ciudad.

Un gran zepelin llegó, en el llevaban personas y algunos articulos para el reino, los 3 jovenes prestaron atención, en mucho tiempo no habían visto semejante nave arrivar al reino. La gente comenzó a amontonarse pare resivir a los nuevos huespedes y no dejaban ver a los 3 jovenes curiosos que querían enterarse de la clase de gente que ahi viajaba. Despues de muchos intentos de abrirse paso entre la gente decidieron rendirse y regresar a la biblioteca pero mientras caminaban un chico rubio se le atravesó a Jannie y la hizo tirar todo lo que llevaba.

-¡Oye fijate!- dijo ella empujandolo y agachandose a juntar las cosas.

-lo siento señorita- habló el muchacho tratando de ayudar pero volvió a ser empujado, esta vez por Jean.

-no ayudes ya has hecho bastante- gruñó el chico castaño.

-¡Oye no lo empujes!- ahora Jean fue quien resivió un empujon de otra persona, se giró para ver quien era y vió a una muchacha alta de ojos aqua mirandolo, detras de ella había una muchacha mas tranquila de piel canela mirando la escena algo preocupada.

-no te metas, turista- gritó Jannie a la chica ojiaqua.

-pues deja de agreder a mis amigos, enana- Jannie gruñó y quizo lanzarse a la recien llegada, lo mismo quizo hacer la chica blanca pero fueron detenidas a tiempo.

-Juli tanquilizate- la chica morena detuvo a la recien llegada mientras esta intentaba atacar.

-sueltame Carol, les voy a dar su merecido- gruñó Juliette mientras intentaba safarse.

-Calmate Jannie, no pelees- Marco la trató de detener pero la chica le dió un codazo haciendo que su mascara se callera y revelando su otra parte del rostro.

-¡Un cyborg!- gritó Carol emocionada dejando a todos confusos.

Esa sería una larga tarde...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Espero que les haya gustado :3

Gracias por sus reviews y por leer *U*

Au revoir!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: SNK es propiedad de Isayama-san.

Making Believe...

Se encontraba sentada en la gran silla que tenia en su estudio detras del bello escritorio rustico, libros y apuntes por todos lados, desde el escritorio hasta los muebles y alfombra, todo estaba lleno de un "desorden ordenado" como ella le habia llamado siempre, porque solo ella sabia como encontrar cada cosa entre ese monton de papel. Estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos recargada en el respaldo de su silla, pensaba en sus 2 hijas, en la ciudad a la que habian ido, en que tal vez no regresarian o en que quizas la encontrarian los soldados del rey, pero sorpresivamente eran pensamientos sin mucha importancia, solo rondaban su mente y no entendia como pensamientos tan malos o preocupantes no la alteraban, tal vez era porque sabia que a pesar de las malas experiencias que el destino les deparaba no les harian daño y sabrian como salir a flote de situaciones duras.

Soltó un suspiro y se recostó sobre el escritorio comenzando a jugar con un lapiz, y soplando algunas hojas de papel sueltas llenas de apuntes o dibujos que eran parte de sus investigaciones. Comenzó a mirar todo el lugar hundiendose de nuevo en un mar de pensamientos cuando de repente su mirada se detuvo en un viejo gramofono que compró cuando recien llegó al pueblo con las 2 pequeñas, sonrió recordando cuando lo usaba para lograr dormir a las 2 niñas inquietas y despues ella caia agotada dejando sonar la musica toda la noche. Tantas cosas se le venian a la cabeza viendo el gramofono, tantas cosas que lograron ponerla melancolica en solo segundos.

Se puso de pie y caminó hacia el aparato, lo tocó un poco pasando sus dedos por la gran bocina dorada y sonriendo con cada recuerdo que de repente inundaba su mente y la ponia mas melancolica. Se acercó a una caja llena de discos de vinilo y buscó uno en especial que amó desde la primera vez que lo escucho en su juventud en el castillo de Sina. Sacó el gran pedazo de cartón empolvado de la caja y despues de el sacó el gran disco negro. Le sopló para quitar el polvo y revisó el lado en el que estaba la cancion que quería poner, sonrió lo giro y lo puso sobre el plato giratorio, le dió un poco de cuerda y el plato comenzó a girar, acto seguido tomó el brazo y lo colocó con cuidado sobre el disco y comenzó la musica. Era una tonada lenta y tranquila, primero sonaba el piano y despues una guitarra acompañando la suave musica.

"I'm making believe that you're in my arms

Though I know you're so far away

Making believe, I'm talking to you

Wish, you could hear what I say

And here in the gloom of my lonely room

We're dancing like we used to do Making believe is just another way of dreaming

So 'til my dreams come true

I'll whisper goodnight

Turn out the light and kiss my pillow

Making believe it's you"

Solo bastó un solo pedacito de la canción para hacerla romper en llanto, esa canción le traia tantos buenos recuerdos de su niñez, de su adolescencia, de su tiempo de maternidad, todos los recuerdos que la ponian asi se disparaban con solo oir esa cancion, sabía que era algo masoquista hacer ese tipo de cosas, poner canciones que solo la ponian llorona por los recuerdos viejos pero eran recuerdos buenos, los pocos que la hacían feliz.

.

.

-¡Esa cancion!- el moreno miró a la muchacha que estaba sentada en el diban de la gran biblioteca.

-¿Que tiene?- preguntó el parado a un lado de un gran gramofono con un amplificador en color plateado con detalles cobrizos.

-dejala- sonrió -quiero escucharla- amplió la sonrisa, el chico bajito asintió y se acercó a ella mientras la musica sonaba y los sumergía en una atmosfera tranquila y relajante. El se sentó junto a ella y la castaña recargó su cabeza en el hombro del chico, el sonrió levemente y se recargó en la cabeza de ella. El silencio entre los dos no era incomodo, era uno de esos silencios tranquilos que hacían una estancia mejor, solo estaban ellos y el sonido de la suave cancion en el fondo. La canción llegó al puente y solo se oia el piano con las cuerdas acompañandolo, el chico miró a la muchacha sumergida en sus pensamientos tarareando la canción mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba es su rostro haciendo que el sonriera tambien. Simplemente era un momento sencillo pero que los dos atesorarían para siempre.

.

.

.

2 muchachos golpeados, 3 chicas haciendo una nueva y rara amistad y una chico intimidado se encontraban en la gran biblioteca conociendose cuando una de las muchachas descubrío un gran gramofono y un viejo disco enpolvado sobre el, lo limpió y lo echó a andar, la suave tonada comenzó a sonar y ellas reconocieron la canción, juntas comenzaron a cantar despues de subir mucho el volumen que lograba hacer llegar la musica hasta el castillo que estaba relativamente serca, llenando asi las calles, casas y otros lugares de los alrededores con la tranquila melodía que desprendia la canción.

.

.

.

"And here in the gloom of my lonely room

We're dancing like we used to do"

Cantaban las muchachas en la gran biblioteca haciendo reir a los chicos presentes y a un hombre que escuchaba desde una habitación sercana.

"Making believe is just another way of dreaming

So 'til my dreams come true"

Cantaron con sentimiento 2 chicas presentes en la biblioteca al escuchar las ultimas estrofas de la canción.

.

.

.

"I'll whisper goodnight

Turn out the light and kiss my pillow"

Cantaba con muchas ganas la mujer castaña sentada en su gran silla detras de su escritorio abrazando con fuerza el cartón del disco de vinilo que escuchaba. Su cabeza recargada en el respaldo de la silla la hacia mirar hacia el techo, aunque no lo hacía ya que sus ojos estaban cerrados y de ellos salian insesantes lagrimas de dolor por los abrumadores recuerdos.

.

.

"Making believe it's you~"

La tonada llegó hasta el calabozo debajo del castillo, solo un prisionero la tomó en cuenta y comenzó a cantarla.

-¡cierra la boca, enano!- gritó el carcelero haciendolo enojar. Levantó la vista y divisó la luna atravez de los barrotes de una pequeña ventanilla, apartó los delgados cabellos largos y negros de su cara con sus manos con grilletes dejando ver su ojos grises y miró fijamente la luna sonriendo melancolico.

-algun día volveré a verte, cuatro ojos...- susurro para si mismo...

.

.

.

.

.

Gramofono: para quien no los conoce, es un tocadiscos con una bocina que parece flor.

La cancion se llama "Making believe" es de Ella Fitzgerald y es una canción viejita(gracias a mi comadre por la recomendacion)

Bueno, este fue un capitulo melancolico pero ps les revló algo que muchos ya querían saber :)

Gracias por leer!

Au revoir!


	5. Chapter 5

Aló gentesita de FF! Hoy les traigo el capítulo 5 de este fic steampunk que hace mucho se me ocurrió xD

Gracias por sus reviews!

Va condedicatoria para el grupo Levihanji fans que son como mi segunda familia *U*

En fin, les dejo este capitulo, disfruten :)

Disclaimer: SNK es propiedad de Hajime Isayama esposo de Dalhia xD

La balada de Sawney Bean...

Ya era de noche en Sina, la luna brillaba como una perla pulida en el cielo oscuro y las estrellas le hacian compañia. Las calles de la gran ciudad estaban un poco sola, solo alguna gente caminaba por las estrechas callesitas del lugar. En la cima de la ciudad se podia ver el gran castillo con algunas luces encendidas en su interior y la gran cupula de cristal de la biblioteca brillaba serca de la gigantesca construccion de piedra. Dentro de la gran biblioteca descansaban los jovenes que esa tarde se conocieron por un pequeño accidente en el hangar de los zeppelin que llegaban a la ciudad.

.

.

.

-¡Oh por dios! ¡En serio eres un cyborg!- la chica morena estaba casi encima del pobre Marco que solo la miraba algo asustado y confundido. Por otro lado Jeannie estaba casi levantando al pobre Armin por el cuello de su camisa, Juliette mantenia a Jean en el suelo mientras ella lo inmobilizaba estando sobre el y los 4 miraban la escena de la muchacha cientifica emocionada admirando la robotica anatomía del chico cyborg.

-eres genial~- Carol reia emocionada inspeccionando al chico que comenzó a sentirse averganzado por los alagos de la muchacha.

-jeje gracias- dijo rascandose la cabeza.

-bueno ya ¿Quienes son ustedes?- preguntó Jeannie con Armin aun en sus manos.

-Soy Carol, hola- saludó rapidamente mientras tocaba el robótico brazo de Marco.

-y-yo soy Armin- habló el rubio haciendo reaccionar a Jeannie para que lo soltara.

-Lo siento- dijo desviando la mirada y fijandola en Juliette que seguia sobre la espalda de Jean.

-¿Y tu?- preguntó mirando a la ojiaqua que sometía al joven Jean.

-soy Juliette-

-y pesa mucho- habló Jean haciendola sonrojar. Ella se levantó rapidamente dejandolo acamodarse y sentarse en el suelo. Los 6 jovenes estaban en silencio, bueno Carol lo intentaba pero cada que veia mas a Marco eslla emitía un pequeño sonido de emocion y seguía con su lavor.

-¿Que estan haciendo?- los 6 miraron hacia donde estaba un alto hombre rubio de ojos azules, parecía que tambien era una especie de cyborg ya que su brazo derecho estaba completamente hecho de metal. Llevaba unos cuantos planos entre sus brazos y lucía algo estresado.

-o-o...¡Otro cyborg!- volvió a gritar Carol corriendo hacia el hombre de los planos.

-emm ¿Ella... Ellos quienes son?- dijo mientras Carol lo rodeaba mirando cada parte de su brazo.

-Son Juliette, Armin y- Jeannie señaló a la emocionada cientifica -ella es Carol-

-son turistas- dijo Jean levantandose del suelo y sacudiendose la ropa.

-Mucho gusto- sonrió Armin saludando al hombre rubio.

-emm igualmente- Juliette desvió la mirada algo apenada por lo ocurrido.

-oh, entonces son turistas ¿Ya tienen donde quedarse?- preguntó el hombre.

-mmm no, acabamos de llegar- Juliette se acercó a Carol para que dejara de molestar a los chicos.

-pueden quedarse con nosotros si quieren, la biblioteca es muy grande y|-

-¡¿Biblioteca?!- en ese momento Carol y Juliette levantaron la vista emocionadas al oir la palabre "biblioteca" despues de todo desde pequeñas habian sido fanaticas de los libros.

-si, hay mucho espacio- sonrió el rubio.

-p-pero tío Smith ¿Es buena idea?- Jeannie se apresuró a hablar.

-cierto, tener gente desconocida y rar como ellos no es buena idea- Jean puso sus manos en su cabeza mirando de reojo a los nuevos.

-por mi no hay problema- sonrió Marco

-pues si quieren quedarse con nosotros seran bienvenidos- habló de nuevo el señor Smith.

.

.

.

Todos descansaban tranquilamente cuando una de las muchachas foraneas decidió levantarse por un bocadilla de media noche. Para llegar a la cocina tenia que atravesar la gran sala de estar de la biblioteca en donde se encontraba la cupula de cristal y en la que horas antes habia estado cantando y riendo con sus viejos y nuevos amigos. Antes de salir del lugar para ir a la cocina, pasó y miró algunos estantes de libros, entre ellos estaban los libros del genero de terror, sus favoritos. Tomó uno grande con una pasta de color azul marino y detalles dorados, fue hacia un sillón y prendió la luz de una lampara que estaba a un lado sobre una mesa. Abrió el gran libro y lo hojeó un poco leyendo rapidamente títulos y un poco de contenido del documento, parecía una gran antología llena de varias historias de terror, siguió leyendo los títulos hasta que reconoció una historia o mas bien una especie de poema/cancion.

-"La balada de Sawney Bean"...-leyó con un poco de nerviosismos. Esa historia la leyó una vez en uno de los libros de su madre cuando apenas tenía 5 años, al parecer fue un grve error ya que el trauma de esa edad le dejó secuelas y tan solo leer el nombre de ese famoso canibal le produjo escalofrios, escalofrios que le recorrieron toda la espalda.

-por dios Juliette, es solo una vieja historia, no tengas miedo- dijo en voz baja para si misma, ademas solo era un pequeño escrito, no el libro completo que ella habia leido. No habia nada de que preocuparse.

"No vayas por Galloway,

ven, espera un rato, mi amigo,

te hablaré de los peligros."

.

.

Juliette era solo una pequeña niña de 6 años, ese día en la escuela iria con Carol y su grupo a una excursion a un bosque sercano al puerto de Trost. Todos estaban muy emocionados, despues de todo ¿A que niño no le gustaba salir de paseo lejos de casa junto a sus amigos?

Todos subieron a un gran camion que funcionaba con vapor y emprendieron el viaje. Juliette y Carol estaban muy emocionadas, era la primera vez que iban a un lugar alejado del puerto y conocerian otros paisajes llenos de nuevas imagenes para su jovenes mentes.

En el camino todos los pequeños iban cantando, platicando y riendo, todos hablaban de lo que harian en el paseo, lo que querian ver y lo genial que sería. El ambiente iba bien hasta que el tipico niño pesado del grupo abrió la boca para asustar a todos.

-estan emocionados pero deberían estar asustado por que en las colinas sercanas al bosque vive Sawney Bean- Juliette se estremeció.

-Sawney Bean no existe, Alex- una pequeña valiente encaró al niño.

-claro que existe y se lleva a los niños y a las personas que molestan la tranquilidad de su montaña- el niño sonrió arrogante.

-no es cierto- la pequeña volvió a contradecirlo.

-si es cierto y se come a la gente, especialmente a las niñas habladoras como tu- la pequeña se hundió en su asiento con algo de miedo -se las lleva y las prepara en sopa o asadas y toda su familia le arranca la carne y la deboran deseperados hasta saciar su hambre de carne humana- la pequeña puso sus piernas en su pecho y se abrazó.

-callate Alex- tembló la pequeña.

-¿Sabes que? Sería buena idea dejarte sola en el bosque para que te lleven y librarnos de ti- el niño rió burlon y la pequeña comenzó a llorar. Alex seguía riendose hasta que fue callado por el fuerte puño de la pequeña Juliette.

-¡Cierra la boca Alexander!- los asesinos y turquesas ojos de la pequeña Juli se clavaron en el muchacho que se frotaba la mejilla por el fuerte golpe.

-¡Es la verdad! Ojala y a ti tambien te coman- gruñó el niño, Juliette se asustó un poco, desde que había leido la historia en un libro de su madre se habia quedado traumada, pero no le daría al niño reboltoso el gusto de verla asustada como ratón.

-¿Y sabes porque no te comerán a ti?- el niño la miró exceptico -porque eres tan asqueroso que jamás se atrverian a comer algo como tu, no quisieran enfermarse con una basura como tu- el niño se enfureció.

-yo no soy una basura- dijo enojado.

-lo eres por aprevecharte de la gente asi- el solo se sentó en su lugar y la ignoró, Juliette sonrió triunfal y regresó a su asiento donde Carol la esperaba aguantandose la risa.

-Bien hecho Juli- le dijo abrazandola por los hombros. Ella lucía tranquila por fuera pero ciertamente estaba muy nerviosa por lo que habia dicho el niño, Sawnew Bean vivía en las montañas y casaba a los visitantes junto a su gran familia para despues comerselos. ¿Que tal si iba por ellos?

"Ten cuidado con Sawney Beane.

Sabemos que él espera allí,

pero su cara raramente se ve."

Llegaron al campamento en el cual habia una cabaña y algunas tiendas ya armadas para los pequeños. Todos bajaron del bus muy emocionados, la maestra asignó su tienda y en parejas se fueron a preparar. Serca de ahi habia un lago desde el cual se apreciaban los grandes pinos y las montañas detras de ellos.

Despues de acomodar sus cosas, Juliette y Carol fueron auna pequeña bahía en el lago y se sentaron a disfrutar del paisaje. Carol sonreía al ver tanta belleza junta pero Juliette permanecía seria mirando las montañas y pensando en las criaturas que vivian en sus alrededores, en su cuevas y escondites y cuantas de ellas podrian ser Sawney Bean y su gan familia esperando visitantes para darse un buen festin con su deliciosa carne.

"Sawney tiene una esposa e hijos.

Sé cauto para que ellos

no cojan tu caballo y viertan tu sangre

en la cueva de Sawney Beane."

-¿Estas bien Juli?- la curiosa voz de Carol la sacó de sus pensamientos, ella solo asintió y sonrió para no preocupar a su hermana.

El dia fue tranquilo y algo divertido, todo parecía ir bien hasta que llegó la noche y un gran problema llegó al campamento.

-¡¿Que dices?! ¡No pudieron desaparecer asi de repente!- por la noche todos estaban preocupados ya que 2 de los niños se habían perdido y nadie sabía a donde se habían ido o quien se los había llevado. La maestra del grupo se encontraba muy preocupaba pero trataba de calmar a todos lo pequeños. Juliette se encontraba algo alterada, ademas de que los pequeños se habia extraviado le preocupaba quienes se habian extraviado, Alexander y Mina, la pequeña del bus, tenía miedo de que Alexander hiciera algo para dañar a la pequeña por el incidente del camión o peor aun, que algo los dañara.

"Desean ver tu garganta cortada.

Uno de ellos limpiará tu cadáver."

Como pudo se escapó del campamento para encontrar a los pequeños llevando con ella una linterna que Carol inventó y ella le ayudó a armar, decidida a encontrarlos y salvarlos a ambos.

Caminó por un rato, estaba algo cansada pero seguía persistente, los encontraría pronto. De repente escuchó sollozos serca de un gran arbol y alumbró el lugar, debajo no había nadie pero los sollozos seguían escuchandose, entonces ella apuntó hacia la copa del arbol y en una gran rama se encontraban Alex abrazando a Mina la cual sangraba de una pierna, parecía un arañazo, la carne viva lucía un rojo brillante y la sangre chorreaba por su pierna escurriendo hasta la rama y callendo al suelo.

-¿Q-que hacen ahi?- preguntó nerviosa la pequeña Juli.

-nos atacó, algo nos atacó e hirió a Mina- Alex no paraba de llorar.

-bajen de ahi y vamonos ya- habló segura Juliette animandolos a seguir y asi poder regresar a salvo al campamento. Despues de estar en el suelo comenzaron a caminar de regreso, iban un poco calmados hasta que detras de ellos se olleron sonidos extraños, se oia el crujir de hojas y ramas, los niños se abrazaron nerviosos, siguieron su camino lo mas rapido que pudieron ya que Mina no podía caminar bien por su pierna lastimada. La desesperacion crecia y todo empeoró cuando se empezaron a oir risas y aullidos de criaturas escondidas entre la oscuridad y los arboles, llegaron a un arbol grande y decidieron trepar para no ser atrapados por lo que sea que los seguia. Cada vez se acercaban mas los sonidos tenebrosos y ellos se apresuraban a trepar rapido. Cuando estuvieron en las ramas se calmaron un poco hasta que escucharon risas debajo de ellos, Juliette pensó en alumbrar para ver que eran pero la batería se acabó de repente y solo se podian ver los ojos brillando por la luz de la luna. Los 3 niños permanecian en silencio tratando de calmarse y rezar para poder salir a salvo de ahi. Las cosas parecian calmarse hasta que se escuchó un crujir de una de las ramas y de repente se desplomó haciendo caer a la pequeña Mina, Alex y Juliette alcanzaron a tomarla de las manos pero algo debajo de ellos la jaló y se la llevó, solo los gritos aterradores y distantes fueron escuchados y dejó traumados a los 2 niños.

Pasaron la noche en el gran arbol, llorando y temblando de miedo, sin dormir hsta que el sol salió e iluminó el bosque. Solo así bajaron del árbol y siguieron su camino, llegaron a un río y decicieron seguirlo para poder llegar al lago. Cuando caminaban vieron algo del otro lado, parecia una persona y se acercaron a la orilla hasta que vieron lo que era y se aterraron. Lo que estaba en la orilla del río no era mas que el cuerpo sin cabeza y sin un brazo de la pequeña Mina y lo supieron por el gran arañazo de su pierna. Se alejaron de ahi corriendo a toda prisa hasta que llegaron al lago y de ahi al campamento, estaban agotados y aterrados por los sucesos recientes y despues de tranquilizarse le contaron todo a los guarda bosques y a su maestra.

Esa misma mañana salieron de regreso a Trost, jamas volvieron a salir a un paseo escolar, los padres de la pequeña Mina sufrieron mucho pero no hubo nada mas que hacer, Alexander y su familia se fueron del puerto y Juliette quedó con un trauma de por vida y con la curiosidad de saber de quienes eran las risas y aullidos que escuchó la noche de la muerte de Mina.

"Mas no temas tanto: los soldados

vigilan los paseos.

Es un mandato del rey:

llevan la orden de fuego y espada

A Sawney Beane y los suyos

los han colgado alto en el torreón de Edimburgo."

.

.

.

Juliette cerró el libro respirando hondo y tratando de dejar de temblar por los recuerdos que ahora la invadían o mejor dicho traumas.

-¿Estas bien?- escuchó una voz detras de ella y se giro rapido viendo al joven cyborg parado en la entrada de la biblioteca.

-S-si, solo vine a leer un poco- dijo poniendose de pie y dejando el libro en su lugar. El muchacho sonrió y la acompañó a la cocina donde ambos platicaron un rato lo que ayudó a Julietta a despejar su mente y olvidarse sus recuerdo y de la Balada de Sawney Bean...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Uff terminé, me quedó largo pero me gustó como quedó :)

Gracias por leer!

Au revoir!


End file.
